


Get in losers, we're going road-tripping

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anxiety Attacks, Carlos is a soft boy who makes flower crowns for his family, Domestic Fluff, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mal using her magic because Auradon is a pile of poo, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, They're all soft for one another and that's all you need to know, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, not a heterosexual in sight, the soft group roadtrip we deserved, this was supposed to be a one-shot, you get some smut as a treat 😏
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: Saying no to Evie is near impossible, Mal hadn't mastered it yet. Which is how the tiny ball of purple snark ends up driving Evie, Jay and Carlos around Auradon, for a well deserved break. Mal may hate the ugly mini-van but she certainly doesn't hate using Ben's royal credit card to buy whatever they want.A not-so-rotten roadtrip,if you will. (aka the rotten four being dorks for 7 chapters, Mal using magicbecause fuck itand all of them wearing flower crowns.)
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 36
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until I had all 7 chapters beta'ed, but I think I've waited long enough. I hope this is the fluffy nonsense you've been craving 😉 I got so many positive responses when I mentioned this idea on my tumblr and I really appreciate how enthusiastic people have been, I really hope you like it. Feel free to come ramble in the comments or on tumblr, I love seeing what you guys thing and talking headcanons! 
> 
> A huge shout-out to @Strivia for beta'ing the first two chapters for me, and encouraging me to make things smuttier. YOU'RE WELCOME.

The first thing Mal notices as she drifts back toward the waking world is the sweet scent of a pastry, just out of reach, but making her mouth water despite her sleepy state. Mal settles into the bed further, pulling the cover higher as a flash of light threatens to disturb her slumber. The bed dips and she can already tell who dares to disrupt her, can smell the pastry getting closer.

“M, time to wake up.” A gentle voice whispers softly in her ear. 

But, this is Mal - Daughter of Maleficent; she’ll be damned if an alluring tone and a pastry will best her. She lets a low grumble escape, her eyes scrunched tightly. 

“Mal-” 

“No. I’m sleeping.” Her fingers blindly search out a pillow, letting it hide away the offending light.

A hearty chuckle and a sharp poke in her side are what finally makes Mal give in, one eye opening as the vision in blue comes into focus. Evie perches at the foot of the bed, a small plate of delicacies sitting in her lap. A rich buttery croissant drizzled in honey butter and a gooey strawberry filling in the center, Mal’s favourite. Mal blinks letting her eyes adjust to the array of light before propping herself up against the pillows. Evie is beside her before Mal can attempt to snatch the pastry, holding the treat just out of Mal’s reach (which was really easy given Mal’s height - or lack thereof). 

“C’mon E,” Mal whines voice still layered with sleep, “I’m up aren’t I?!” 

Evie rolls her eyes but brings the pastry to Mal’s lips, giggling when Mal snatches it and takes an extra large bite as though scared it would be taken away. She sighs in relief, moaning at the strawberry goodness that hits her tongue. Strawberry residue catches at the corner of Mal’s lips. Evie smirks leaning closer to swipe a thumb across Mal’s lips and clean the damage. She can feel the heat of fiery green eyes following her every movement, sucking the strawberry from her thumb agonisingly slow. 

Evie has no time to prepare as the plate clatters to the ground, and Mal’s hungry lips are on hers. Evie’s hands work their way into Mal’s already bedstricken hair tugging her closer. Mal hums against Evie’s lips, letting her hands trail up and down her sides. Soft moans fill the empty space, their touches turning softer - no rush as Mal lazily kisses a trail to Evie’s jawline and down to her throat. 

“We shouldn’t-” Evie hums a half-hearted protest, tilting her neck to give Mal better access, “the boys will be waiting.”

Mal nips at her collarbone, nimble fingers tugging at the hem of Evie’s shirt. It’s tossed behind her, quickly forgotten as her attention shifts to trailing open-mouthed kisses over every inch of Evie’s skin.

“Let them wait.” Mal sighs, impatiently tugging Evie’s bra cup down and dancing her tongue over the exposed skin.

Evie tugs her lip between her teeth, the pace of her breath rapidly skyrocketing with every lingering touch. Evie’s hands cradle Mal’s head as insistent lips shower her body in attention, faintly Evie can hear her phone ringing but she can’t find it in herself to care. Not when Mal is flashing her a wicked grin, her head disappearing under the blankets and oh. She can not only hear but feel how Mal moans into her, phone the last thing on her mind as she gives herself over to Mal’s every touch. 

Evie’s legs spread to give Mal more space, mouth falling open at the featherlight kiss Mal places directly on Evie’s centre. Green eyes stare up at her as Mal teases Evie’s clit with the tip of her tongue. 

“M, please.”

Evie gasps at the first broad lick through her folds, hands finding purchase in Mal’s hair using it to push her closer to where Evie needs her most. Mal groans into her when Evie gives her hair a sharp tug and sets to work. Her tongue laps furiously switching from short jabs of her tongue to slow laps, flicking Evie’s clit with the tip of her tongue then sucking it between her teeth. 

The low cry she receives tells her just how much Evie appreciates it. Evie writhes, hips canting off the bed when Mal slips two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck.” It tumbles from her lips before Evie can stop it. “Oh fuck, right there.”

Mal doubles down on her attack, fingers pumping in and out as her tongue swirls around Evie’s clit pulling all of the expletives from her. Mal’s fingers scissor inside of her, tongue curling at just the right spot and Mal can feel the way Evie clenches around her fingers. 

It doesn’t take Evie long and within minutes she’s crumbling, crying out Mal’s name in breathy tones. She drags Mal back up, kissing away the sarcastic comment she can tell is waiting. Evie moans at the taste of herself on Mal’s lips, and delights in Mal’s surprised gasp when she flips them, pinning Mal beneath her.

Evie takes her time, her nails drawing red lines across Mal like she’s painting a canvas. Mal writhes and moans and sings a chorus of Evie’s name, her eyes violently flashing when there’s a bite to her inner thigh.

_The others could wait...until Evie paid her girlfriend back in full._

**\---**

"That's the last time we send Evie to make sure Mal is here on time!" 

Jay sniggers as Carlos paces up and down the quad. He sits on the wall, legs dangling off the edge, hand idly petting Dude. 

"At least she'll be happy."

Carlos stops his rapid pacing, coming to a halt beside Jay. He sighs, letting his head fall to Jay's shoulder, eyes closing in contentment as Jay slowly runs a hand through his hair. 

"It was probably for the best," Jay kisses the top of Carlos's forehead, "Mal tends to throw things if Evie isn't the one to wake her."

Carlos hums his agreement, letting the fingers combing softly through his hair ease his anxiety. He's excited to get out and explore; as happy as he is in Auradon sometimes even he needs a break from the prepiness. How Evie convinced Mal to drive them is beyond him, Jay has his ideas but Carlos would rather keep those images out of his brain. 

A familiar voice cuts through his peaceful position. 

"Mal Bertha, you get back here!" 

Jay nudges his shoulder, smirking as a dash of purple sprints towards them a sheepish smile on her face, bright blue not far behind. 

"Ooh, girl she full-named you," Carlos wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

Mal raises a finger, only to yelp and run to hide behind Jay's other side. 

Jay tilts his head to look at her, "May I help you?" 

"Stop moving." Mal hisses, ducking down further.

"What did you do?" Carlos pops his head around Jay to look at her. 

Mal's smirk is enough of an answer, and he shrinks back shaking his head. Jay pats his arm soothingly. 

"I can see you Mal!" Evie says somewhere between amused and exasperated. 

All three turn to greet her, donning expressions ranging from cautious to smug. 

"It's not that-" Mal begins trailing off when Jay's focus is drawn to Evie’s neck. 

Evie’s eyes widen, hand slapping over the very obvious mark as she sends another look full of disdain Mal's way. 

"E, I'm sorry."

"No you're not!"

Mal's lips twitch trying to contain her smirk, hands raised in surrender. A chuckle bubbles out, quickly covered with a cough. 

"So, where's our ride?" Carlos pipes up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Ben said it was waiting out front," Evie smiles at him, "shall we?" 

"We shall," Carlos extends his arm to her, "After you M'lady." 

Evie takes the offered hand, linking their arms as they start walking. Mal and Jay trailing after them, sharing adoring smiles as they listen to the other two excitedly ramble back and forth. As they turn the corner Mal all but squawks at the sight before them. Jay isn’t much better, clutching his sides as actual tears roll down his cheeks from laughter.

Parked out front just as Ben had said is a large minivan splashed in bright blue and gold. Across the sides in white cursive were the words “Auradon Prep”. It was exactly the type of vehicle that Mal and Jay used to deface back on the Isle. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" 

There’s a telltale flash of green as Mal stomps around the vehicle, glaring at every inch of the brightly coloured monstrosity. A dragon-like growl rumbles in her throat as she forcibly yanks a flag from the rear, tossing it to Jay (or rather at his still chuckling form).

Evie nods to Carlos, the two of them rushing to grab Mal’s hands and gently pull her away from the offending vehicle. 

“M! You can’t just damage royal cars.” Evie admonishes, glancing around to check no one saw before letting go of Mal.

“That is not a car!” Mal gestures wildly, glaring so intently had to be willing her mind to set fire to it, “I’m not driving that piece of junk, it’s so obnoxious.”

Jay sidles up beside them, flashing Mal a mischievous smile, “You just know it’s got a sing-song horn too.” 

Evie fixes him with a stern look, only a little smug when he hangs his head in shame. Carlos moves to Jay, leaving Evie to approach her pouting girlfriend. She takes Mal’s hands, tracing patterns across her palms as she speaks, her voice soft and understanding.

“Look, I know it isn’t the cool car you were expecting, but Ben was kind enough to let us use it. He even gave us his royal credit card so we could get the full Auradon experience. Surely that makes up for driving in the clown car?”

“No.” A stubborn scowl twists Mal’s features, but it seems more like annoyance than true anger.

Evie just smiles softly, already feeling Mal’s resolve softening, leaning in to place a quick peck on pouty lips. 

“What about that?” Evie asks voice low and husky.

“Nope.” Mal shakes her head popping the ‘p’, and tugging Evie closer by her collar.

Evie cups Mal’s cheeks and kisses her softly, letting their lips linger and their foreheads rest against one another’s. 

“Eugh," Mal frowns knowing she's lost, "I hate when you’re right.” 

Evie hums in an empathetic manner, only a little smug. 

"Oh my gawd Jay," Carlos gasps folding his arms and drawing out his name, "I just hate it when you're right!" 

Jay giggles, flirtatiously tossing hair over his shoulder, and dramatically batting his eyelashes. 

Carlos stomps his foot, a fake pout forming. "Eughhh, fine. You know I can't resist you."

Jay blows him a kiss, laughing more when Carlos jumps to catch it. 

Mal snaps her teeth at them, sneering as she rounds the other side and gets in the driver's seat. Evie shakes her head, unable to fight the smile at their antics. 

"We should get in before Mal decides to leave without us." 

Carlos nods quickly sitting in a seat on the opposite side to the dragon lady. Jay rushes to the passenger side, opening the door and bowing. 

"Your Specialness."

Evie smiles and accepts graciously, stopping to place a chaste kiss on Jay's cheek. 

"Would you just get in the damn van?" Mal hisses, leaning across Evie to slam the door in Jay's face. 

Jay clutches his chest, gasping dramatically, before sliding in beside Carlos. His seat is directly behind Mal's, something he'd definitely be taking advantage of. 

"Kick my seat and I'll destroy your Rapunzel locks," Mal turns to him with a sickly sweet smile, "we clear?" 

Jay salutes her, mischievous grin still in place. 

Mal rolls her eyes and faces the front, revving the engine louder than necessary. 

"Let's do this!" 

The boys hoot and cheer as Mal starts the slow drive away from the school. Evie waves to fellow classmates, watching as Auradon Prep shrinks in the distance. She glances over to see that soft Mal smile reserved for them, one that's both carefree and full of mischief. Evie thanks evil that Ben was so generous with his card, little does he know what they're in for. _Well…he did say not to worry about the cost_

**\---**

"WE ARE NOT STOPPING AGAIN." Mal growls over Carlos's near frantic pleading. 

Her hands clench around the steering wheel, pointedly ignoring his bambi eyes. She shakes her head fiddling with the volume dial, smile all too smug as it drowns out his cries. She drums her fingers against the wheel in time with the harsh beat, grin still firmly in place. Her bliss is temporary, the heat of Evie’s disapproving mom glare boring into her.

"Fine!" 

The volume is swiftly turned down and replaced with tires screeching as Mal rather aggressively pulls over and flashes a deadly glare over her shoulder. 

Carlos darts out of the car at lightning speed, racing into the trees and out of sight. 

Jay runs a hand through his hair, "Could you not try and kill me please Mal?!"

"You're no fun." She fake pouts, slumping a little in her seat. 

"Whatever, I just don't want my death to be the highlight of this trip." Jay's smirk grows, a dramatic lilt to his tone as he goes on, "we all know you'd be in hysterics, sobbing over my flawless bod."

Evie, who had been staying peacefully silent, lets out a loud snort, unable to hide her giggling. Her laughter is infectious and soon Mal is cracking up beside her. 

"Dude, I am dragging your corpse out at every stop and creating a photo album. E would blot away any tears that fell."

Evie rolls her eyes, knowing Mal wasn't exactly wrong (not that she'd admit it). 

"Jay, could you check on your boyfriend, he's been gone a while."

He catches Evie’s gaze, giving her a soft smile and a light squeeze to her shoulder. 

Evie waits until the door slams shut and unbuckles her seat belt, turning to fully face her girlfriend. Mal faces her with a tight smile, unclipping her own belt to break the distance. A warm kiss brushes the top of her head as she nestles into Evie, arms snaking around Evie’s waist as she buries her face in the crook of her neck. 

"It's okay M, I've got you." Evie shushes against her ear. 

Her hands run in slow circles over Mal's back, repeating the words in time with the languid movements. Evie smiles, placing another kiss to her head. There's a rumbling low in Mal's throat, soft and content. Evie isn't sure if dragons can purr but it sure feels like it. 

They stay like that for a long moment, before Mal pulls back, looking into Evie's warm chocolate eyes and feeling the usually dazzling green of her own soften to a paler shimmering shade. 

"I just want to start exploring. I hate being trapped."

Evie hums absentmindedly, twirling a purple lock of hair between her fingers. "I know baby."

Mal ducks her head, cheeks flushing scarlet at the pet name. Evie uses her finger to tilt Mal's chin up, hand cupping a flushed cheek whilst the other brushes some stray hair from Mal's face. 

"I know we've stopped more than planned, because Carlos has the bladder of a squirrel and the boys keep eating all of the snacks I prepared." Evie giggles shaking her head fondly, "-but we love them anyway. Mal, it's been so long since we hung out like this. We don't have to fight over moldy bread or patch anyone up after a rough night. We are free to be ourselves and explore _together_. It's going to be amazing." 

Mal lets out a slow breath, before offering a tentative smile. "You're right."

"Oh, what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Mal pushes Evie’s shoulder, still smiling.

“It’s going to be great, you’ll see.” 

Mal hums, pressing their foreheads together and kissing Evie’s cheek softly. 

“Oh my evil, I totally forgot,” Evie gasps eyes sparkling with mirth, “I put something in the glove compartment for you.”

Mal sits up, a curious grin taking over her face as she frantically opens the compartment to swipe the contents. Evie is certain Mal would be wagging her tail if she had one, pure joy radiating off of her in waves and her dazzling green eyes even brighter as they flutter with excitement. 

She clutches a bag of strawberry heart candies to her chest, "E, you shouldn't have."

Evie waves her hand, "It's nothing, merely a token of my gratitude."

Mal grins popping a candy into her mouth, "as if I could say no to you and your beautiful face."

Evie's cheeks flush a baby pink; she may be the fairest of them all but the nonchalant way Mal says it always causes butterflies. She leans in, their lips starting to touch, and she can almost taste the strawberry lingering on Mal's lips when-

"Are you two gonna spend the entire trip being this gross?" Jay taps the window, grinning when they jump apart. 

Mal gives him the finger, and gives Evie's lips a quick peck anyway. Jay cackles and slides into the van, Carlos clambering in beside him. 

"All good Pup?" Mal turns to Carlos with a small smile. 

"I'm good," his voice is quiet, head ducking down and fumbling with his fingers, "I'm sorry - I don't mean to ruin the journey."

"No!" Mal watches him flinch at her abruptness, sighing in understanding, "I mean no, you're not ruining anything. I shouldn't have been so snappy."

Carlos lifts his head, a small smile forming at the rare look of remorse written on Mal's face. There's a softness to her words, and he nods letting her know it's okay, _he's okay_. 

"I know what we need," Evie exclaims, excitedly brandishing a disk from her purse. 

Jay leans across and squeezes her shoulder, "You thought of everything Princess."

She flips her hair over her shoulder. She knows she's the best trip planner; something they all could agree on, though she does fight a blush at the three adoring gazes upon her. 

Mal instantly perks up as a wicked beat blares through the speakers. Jay's loud voice booms as he sings or rather yells along to the track, dramatically pointing to Carlos and Evie to get them to join in. Mal shakes her head, but it's not long before all eyes are on her and she's throwing caution to the wind to join them, the van nearly shaking at the impact from all of their dancing. None of them particularly care; it's their vacation after all. 


	2. Sherwood Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon in Sherwood Forest is the perfect time for Carlos to make them flower crowns. Mal can sketch in peace and watch with a find smile as Evie and Jay waltz around the meadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and definitely the softest chapter. I hope you like the extra softness and the adorable visual of Carlos in a flower crown 🥰
> 
> This chapter was beta'ed by the wonderful @Strivia <3

It was a calm afternoon in the meadows of Sherwood Forest. The sun shone down as the four walked at a casual pace taking in every flower, every twisted tree they passed. Visiting the forest was Carlos's idea, a quiet place where the four were free to explore if they wished. After a slow journey, made even slower by weak bladders and a brief stop for coffee, they finally rolled up to their destination. Mal enchants their drinks to stay warm, and after bundling out of the van, with beverages in hand, they make their way into the forest. 

Carlos races ahead, eyes darting around like an eager puppy as he tries to find the perfect spot to perch. Evie follows him with nearly as much excitement, with Mal and Jay trailing behind as usual. Evie easily catches up to Carlos, nodding at where he points. 

"They're actually so cute, " Jay says falling in line with Mal's step. 

Mal raises her cup and hums her agreement, "The cutest."

Jay scratches his head, watching the two excitedly clapping with a soft fondness. He knows Mal is doing the exact same thing. 

"How did we manage to snag the two softest kids on the Isle?" 

"I'm still asking myself that," Mal's smile is self-deprecating, like she’s still not sure she deserves them. 

Jay frowns, pulling Mal back before she can catch up to the others. Mal quirks an eyebrow, glancing at the hand on her wrist. He quickly let's go, eyes apologetic. 

"You're awesome Mal."

She scoffs, punching his shoulder. 

"Seriously, you're amazing and we all see that. Even if you don't. I know we're still questioning why we deserve them but- well they clearly dig us," the soft tone is replaced with his devilish smirk, "Plus you're not exactly hideous."

Mal rolls her eyes, giving his shoulder another punch.

He grins ruffling her hair in retaliation, "c'mon, don't want to keep them waiting."

Her response is a light growl, shoving him hard and racing away before he can retaliate. Her laughter rings in his ears and Jay can’t help but feel warm at the very Mal-like response; she never could handle compliments. He takes off after her, catching up within seconds and effortlessly hoisting her over his shoulder. 

“Put me down!”

Jay’s hold on her tightens picking up the pace when he meets the matching bemused looks of Carlos and Evie. Mal’s fists pound on his back in a feeble attempt at release, wriggling against Jay’s hold.

“Sorry, no can do amigo.” 

“Fuck you Jaybear.” Mal snaps her teeth, trying to twist so she can glare at him.

Jay smirks his grip slackening as he pretends to drop her. Mal squeaks thumping at him with more force.

“Jay,” Evie chastises, “please put her down.”

He makes a show of sighing heavily before letting Mal go and watching with a cheshire cat grin as she crumples to the floor, coffee seeping into the grass.

“What?” He shrugs, “you said to put her down.” 

Evie helps Mal to her feet, quickly tugging her back to stop her lunging at the still very amused Jay. Carlos smacks his boyfriend’s shoulder, gesturing for him to sit down. Mal shoots Jay a scathing look and lets Evie pull her closer, fishing blades of grass from Mal’s hair and soothing her grumbles with a touch to her wrist. Mal nuzzles into Evie’s touch for a few seconds before shrugging off her jacket and placing it on the ground. 

“Thanks M.” Evie kisses her cheek, before settling down onto the jacket and gently pulling Mal down with her. The purple haired girl sits in her lap, and she snakes her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Mal’s shoulder.

Mal closes her eyes and leans into the touch, smiling at the feel of Evie’s lips kissing her exposed shoulder blade.

“So um-” Carlos coughs bringing their attention back, “the other night Eves and I were looking up some activities for the trip, and we found out that there are some really rare flowers you can only find in this forest.” He wrings his hands together, fidgeting with his fingers as he speaks. 

“I figured you could sketch them Mal,” he bites his lip, stuttering a little under the intense green gaze, “I-I know you’ve been struggling for inspiration, and I-”

Mal holds up her hand, giving him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, “that’s a great idea Carlos, thanks.” 

He ducks his head, a hint of pink tinging his cheeks, before continuing his explanation with a more confident tone, “Evie and I can make flower crowns, we’ve been learning some new designs and well... Jay,” he chuckles lightly, “you’re just here to look pretty and give me cuddles.” 

“That’s my speciality pup,” Jay drapes an arm over Carlos’s shoulder and kisses the side of his head, “sounds like a chill day.”

“Evil knows we need one, after everything.” Evie chips in, flashing Carlos a soft smile. 

\---

Jay ends up lying with his head resting in Carlos’s lap, eyes closed as he lets the sun shine upon him. He smiles, content to simply listen to Carlos’s soft humming as he carefully threads each flower into place. Carlos absentmindedly runs his fingers over the creases on Jay’s forehead leaning down to kiss where his thumb was. He returns to his work glancing at the intricate pile of crowns he and Evie had created. 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise that Evie was good at it, her attention to detail is always impeccable even with the simplest of materials. She sits, one leg tucked under the other, facing Carlos as she effortlessly threads stem after stem weaving the flowers into delicate spirals. Evie sings while she works, her voice soft and silky as it pairs with Carlos’s quiet humming, filling their previous comfortable silence. Evie glances to her side watching Mal concentrate on her own task with a fond fascination. 

Mal lies on her front, legs curled and head bent over her sketchbook. Evie finds herself momentarily distracted by the crinkle in Mal’s nose as she concentrates on shading. Mal’s gaze drifts up, hand stilling as she meets Evie’s gaze. She smirks, putting her pencil down and bringing her finger to tap her lips. Evie meets her in a lazy kiss, slow and languid. Mal pulls back first, eyes dazed and shakes her head.

“Stop distracting me.” She lightly pushes Evie’s shoulder, ignoring her own words to place another chaste kiss upon Evie’s pouting lips. 

Evie throws her head back in an easy laugh, subtly shifting a fraction closer to Mal, just enough to allow their legs to brush every once in a while. 

It's quiet, only the soft scratching of Mal's pencil and Carlos's soft humming filling the space. It remains that way for a while, that is until Jay has had enough of sunbathing, energy radiating off of him in waves. 

"We should do something!"

Mal rolls her eyes without bothering to glance up, "we are doing something genius."

Jay ignores her, focusing his energy on the other two, who have stilled their work to look at him in amusement. 

"C'mon, we could blast music and scream at the tops of our lungs. We could play magical frisbee or dance until our feet go numb. I've got all this energy ready to burst out."

"Gross," Mal scrunched her nose at him, "if I enchant the forest to play music will you shut the hell up?!" 

He nods a little aggressively, eyes sparkling like an Auradon kid at Christmas. 

Mal sighs and moves to a sitting position, she clears her throat and begins. 

"In this place where we lay, soft music you shall play."

She flicks her finger tracing a music note in the air. They all wait with baited breath, amazed when moments later the unmistakable sound of music trickles through the trees. The sounds are soft, with enough energy to please Jay but not so booming it feels out of place; the music sways through the trees and rustles with the wind. If they hadn't just seen Mal at work they may have believed the forest chose to play music itself. 

Jay pumps his fist, "dude, this is more like it."

Mal shrugs going back to her work, but a small smile plays across her lips. 

Evie places her newly finished crown on her head, vivid purples and pastel blue flowers spiral around like an intricate braid. She gets to her feet and holds her hand out to Jay. 

"Let's dance."

He springs up accepting her hand and letting himself be tugged closer as Evie takes her second crown. He bows, a goofy grin taking over his face as she leans closer to secure it on his head. Jay's crown has the same intricate design, though his flowers are mixed with rich reds and gold flecks on the petals edge. It is the perfect fit, an Evie original was never short of perfection, and he finds himself marvelling at her attention to detail. 

"There you are my King." 

Jay takes Evie's hand and twirls her, rewarded with her soft giggling. He makes a show of dramatically pulling her close and spinning her around. Each spin met with that melodious laughter. 

"May I pronounce," Jay addresses the trees, "the fairest of the forest, Evie my queen."

Evie curtseys in the same dramatic fashion and tugs Jay closer, adjusting his form as they dance a slow waltz. They fall into step easily, moving perfectly in time with the music. 

Carlos sits with his chin resting in his hand, eyes sparkling as he watches the two move with such elegance. His heart thuds in a gentle rhythm as he finds himself swaying in place to the music. 

"Did you know Jay could dance?" Mal's voice cuts through. 

He shakes his head still entranced by their effortless movements. 

"You could join them; I know you want to dance." 

Mal shrugs, but there's something in her voice that keeps Carlos rooted to the spot. His eyes drift to hers and he shakes his head. 

"I'm good here," he says with a small smile, a teasing tone working it's way into his words as he adds, "besides, I have to make sure you don't burn down the forest, Evie's orders."

"That was one time!" Mal throws her hands up, "and I would hardly call Chad's garden a forest."

Carlos only sniggers, holding his hands up as Mal scowls, no real malice in her gaze. 

"Yeah, he got over it. Though I'm pretty sure he held a funeral for the action figure you burnt."

"No one would have bought it, I was doing Auradon a favour."

Carlos nods, gaze drifting to the crown in his lap. His eyes flit to Mal's, then back to the crown as he takes it, holding it out to her. His eyebrows knit together, eyes flashing with a hopeful shine. 

"I know it's not really your thing but-" he swallows his voice cracking slightly, "I made this for you. We all have one so..."

Mal takes the crown from him, staring down at his creation. Her fingers run over the weaving pattern, slowly turning the object over to examine it. 

Carlos had made Mal a flower crown stitched out of rich violet and deep blue, almost black, flowers. The colours mixed with dark stems and wrapped around intertwining branches. His work isn't seamless like Evie's crowns but Carlos manages to capture Mal's essence with great detail and an elegance to his handiwork. 

"I'm sorry," Carlos runs a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have assumed you'd want it." 

Mal looks up, suddenly aware she hadn't responded since he handed her the crown. She shakes her head, a fondness behind her snark. 

"This is so dorky." She laughs, finger toying with one of the petals. 

Her eyes narrow in on Carlos's outstretched hand and she tugs the crown closer. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm taking it back."

Mal scrunched her nose, glaring at the offending hand, "no you're not!"

She places it on her head, smiling when his mouth falls open, unable to hide his shock. 

"But I thought-" 

Mal ignores him, readjusting her own crown, "Aren't you putting yours on?" There’s a twinkle in her eyes.

Carlos’s lips twitch and he gives her a small nod, hastily putting his own crown on. It has small white and red flowers twisted around a single branch. They weave tightly together and stand out against his fair hair. The crown is smaller and softer in appearance, suiting him perfectly, and Mal leans forward, adjusting the crown to better sit on Carlos’s head, and brushing some hair from his face. Her hand drops to rest on top of his, squeezing it gently before she springs to her feet. 

Mal smirks, dragging Carlos to his feet as well, and leaving no room for debating.

“They’re not the only ones who can dance.” 

Carlos takes her hand pulling Mal close and spinning her out. They shimmy back together, their dancing a little less flawless than the other two. Mal's arms drape around Carlos's neck, his resting on her waist as they lightly sway. 

"Thanks for the flower crown C."

Carlos shrugs with an easy smile, "it suits you."

"I mean--naturally." Mal smirks a little, eyes softening as she speaks, "and y'know, for finding me art inspiration. It means a lot."

"Ah it's nothing,” he fixes his gaze fondly on her. “Girl you agreed to drive us around in an ugly ass van and I just wanted to do something to thank you. Not just for this trip, but for everything you did for us.” 

Carlos holds his head high, words coming out more confident than ever. Mal shifts, gaze dropping to their hands as he continues.

“Seriously Mal, you found us the hideout and always scored us scraps. You could have left us to fend for ourselves or let Uma and her pirates beat us to a pulp.”

Mal shakes her head, “Uma’s a punk, but she’d never actually hurt us.”

Carlos carries on as though she didn’t say anything, stressing his words, “I would be all alone, trapped on the Isle probably starving to death if you didn't look out for me."

Mal stills her movements, an unreadable look in her eyes as their dance momentarily stutters to a halt. A lone tear wells in the corner of her eye, and she turns away, aggressively swiping at it. When she spins back her smile is forced around the edges Carlos’s eyes cloud with concern. 

"Are you-" 

She shakes her head, smile slipping a little, "I'm fine."

He nods letting go of her hand and walking toward where Evie and Jay stood giggling. They both look up as Carlos approaches. 

"Wanna dance?" 

"Of course." Jay grins, taking the outstretched hand and intertwining his fingers with Carlos’s, "everything okay pup?" Jay tilts his head to the side.

"Yeah I'm good,” Carlos smiles, soft and easy, shrugging nonchalantly, “just missed you."

Jay grins tilting Carlos's chin up as he ducks down to capture soft lips in his own. His free hand gently cupping Carlos's neck, ever careful not to knock off his crown or scare him by being too forward. He knows how anxious Carlos was on the Isle, especially with unfamiliar, and more often familiar, touch and Jay never wants to do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. Carlos stands on his tiptoes, bringing Jay closer by the lapels of his waistcoat. Neither notice Evie slipping past them, smiling fondly at their affectionate nature. 

Evie crosses the space and draws Mal into her arms. She can feel her sinking into the touch and it's enough for the alarm bells to start. She pulls back, settling her hands on Mal's shoulder, gently rubbing her thumbs across the exposed skin until Mal meets her gaze. She tilts her head and arches a brow, knowing her girlfriend all too well. 

"Do we need to talk about it?" 

"I'd rather we didn't." Mal admits, letting her hands slide down to rest on the small of Evie's back. 

Evie bites her lip, not wanting to push Mal too far, but concerned nonetheless. The decision is made for her when Mal’s voice cuts in, teasing and aloof.

"Looks like we finally got those hers and hers crowns eh, babe." A wry smile adorns her face, a little shaky at the edges.

Evie twirls a lock of purple hair, “I always knew we would.”

Mal tugs her closer, pressing her lips to Evie’s neck and working her way up in small kisses from her jawline to Evie’s lips. 

“Don’t think-” 

Mal presses their lips together softly.

“that you can-” 

Mal’s lips are more demanding against Evie’s, tongue darting across Evie’s lips. Groaning Evie pulls back, eyes dazed as she holds up a finger in warning.

“M, c’mon. We are going to have to talk about it eventually.”

“Later.” Mal husks, cupping Evie’s face with both hands and crashing their lips together. 

Evie stumbles back at the impact, her hands gripping Mal’s waist to steady herself. Mal moans into her mouth and if that isn’t the hottest thing. Mal pulls back first, stepping away and gaining a much needed breath. Her eyes are a darker green than Evie has ever seen, tugging her lip between her teeth and giving Evie a look like no other. Evie glances behind them, noting the boys curled up together under one of the trees; and turns back to Mal with a smirk. 

She takes Mal’s hand, pulling her along until they’re deeper into the forest. Satisfied they won’t be disturbed, she backs Mal against a tree, keeping her flower crown in place as she sinks to her knees. Mal gulps, keeping her gaze locked on Evie, her cries drowning out the remnants of any music lingering. Evie plays her like a fiddle, touching and teasing until Mal is a quivering mess. And when Mal whimpers Evie’s name, fingers clutching at the flower crown upon her head Evie can’t help but feel smug. _She’ll thank Carlos for his marvelous idea later._


	3. Skull Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Carlos just want to explore the cave in peace but of course Mal and Jay have other plans. Dramatic sword fighting and swimming in lagoons, a day of adventure is exactly what ~~they all don’t realise~~ they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I took my dang sweet time and I'm sorry it was such a long wait. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first two, I love seeing all of your comments and reactions - it makes my day, so thank you so much! 
> 
> ((Also, they're using magic because Auradon is dumb and I wanted to write specific locations so magic is the only way to go.))
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the fantastic @telli1206 (on tumblr), thank you for all of your help you wonderful human! 🥰

Sleeping in the van was a lot more comfortable than they had anticipated. After a little magical assistance they had all managed to pile into the van. Evie flips on her side and drapes an arm around Mal's waist to pull her close. Jay smirks at Mal, because of course she was the little spoon (no matter how much she proclaimed to be a knife). She flips him off, snuggling closer to Evie and quickly falling into a soft slumber as Evie lays gentle kisses to Mal's forehead before closing her own eyes. 

Jay lay in the backseat with Carlos curled into a comma beside him. Carlos rests a hand on Jay's chest, sleepily burrowing closer and they fall asleep with Jay's arms wrapped protectively around Carlos's tiny body. 

The next morning sunlight creeps into the van slowly waking the four. Evie stretches, detangling from Mal's clutches and turns to the back seat. Jay gives her a sleepy wave and gently pats Carlos’s shoulder. 

Carlos yawns and stretches, hand coming to scratch at his head, shaking himself awake. "I haven't slept that well in ages." 

Evie hums her agreement, gaze drifting down to Mal’s sleeping form. She can’t remember a night they all slept so soundly, never on the Isle and rarely in Auradon. Mal looks at peace, her face angelic and her breathing even; Evie can’t bring herself to wake her. Instead, she jerks her head to the boys and finds they’re all in agreement; no one is waking the sleeping dragon.

As quietly as they can, the three exit the van, retrieving a change of clothes as they head down to the riverbend. Evie playfully rolls her eyes as the boys splash one another, hiding her smirk behind her hand when Carlos tackles Jay and sends him spluttering into the river. (After the chaos had died down, Ben and Fairy Godmother had made it their mission to teach the VK’s how to swim. Something Jay had taken advantage of when choosing their next location.)

“I should wake Mal,” Evie says, smoothing the creases in her skirt as she rises to her feet. “I expect you boys to behave.” 

She doesn’t quite believe the angelic smiles she receives, but she shrugs and makes her way back to the van. Mal is still curled up and out for the count when Evie slips into the seat beside her. She leans over giving Mal a soft but firm shake to her shoulder. Mal jerks into a sitting position with a loud gasp. Her eyes flash brightly darting around the van until they settle on Evie. She visibly relaxes upon seeing the girl staring back at her.

“I’m sorry M, I tried to be gentle,” Evie says softly, eyes raking over Mal as though checking for injuries, “Are you okay?” 

Mal waves her hand lazily, but the question goes unanswered. Evie scooches closer, hovering just shy of Mal’s shoulder, a little unsure about touching her again. Mal must see the uncertainty, closing the gap and curling herself into Evie’s touch. Evie makes short work of detangling the knots in Mal’s hair. 

“Another nightmare?” 

It’s not so much a question, Evie knows just from the fact she didn’t have to fight Mal out of her slumber. Evie doesn’t just hear but actually feels Mal sighing, hands stilling in her hair. 

“I’m being stupid.” Mal mumbles.

Evie turns Mal’s head to look at her, hand perfectly slotted in Mal’s as she grips it tight.

“You are not stupid,” she shakes her head, a fierceness in her eyes, “we’ve all been through a lot-”

“But I should be over it by now.”

Evie takes both of Mal’s hands, a heartbroken crack to her smile, “that’s not how it works. You don’t magically heal from what we’ve been through.” 

“I want this trip to be fun, though. You deserve a good trip,” she insists.

“We _all_ deserve that Mal.” Evie kisses Mal’s hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. “I hope one day you believe me.”

**…**

"I'm not getting in that rickety boat Jay!" Mal snaps, practically bristling as her eyes flashed in warning. 

Jay throws his hands up, "How else are we supposed to get to the island Mal?!" 

Evie and Carlos share a concerned glance, clearly uncomfortable with the unnecessary hostility in the van. Mal and Jay had been bickering back and forth the entire drive, only getting angrier when they reached the boat. Mal took one glance at it and slammed her hands on the wheel with a loud "no!" which had only served to rile Jay up more, excitement instantly replaced with frustration. 

"When did you get so boring, Mally?" 

Mal whips around to glare at him. "Don't call me that!"

"That is enough," Evie says firmly, giving them both a pointed look. 

Mal and Jay fold their arms, practically mirroring one another with matching pouting lips. Evie rolls her eyes, undeterred by their stubbornness. 

"Now, you are both going to stop fighting like petty children and remember that we are a family, and you love each other." 

"Evie's right, this trip is supposed to be fun. If Mal doesn't feel comfortable riding in a boat, she shouldn't have to." Carlos puts his hand on Jay's knee giving it a light squeeze. 

Jay looks at Carlos and nods, eyes softening as he turns back to Mal. 

"I'm sorry Mal, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Evie raises an eyebrow at Mal's stoic expression. Mal sighs, tearing her gaze from Evie's expectant one, and turns her head. 

"Okay sap," she shrugs followed by a sigh, "no, I-I'm sorry alright."

"Mal," Carlos jumps in, bringing her focus to him. "Do you remember the spell you used when you went back-" 

"Of course!" Mal groans at her own forgetfulness, flashing Carlos a proud grin, "You little genius."

Carlos sits back with a smug smile, flourishing his hand dramatically. "Take it away, your wickedness."

"With pleasure," she raises her hand and recites those familiar words, " _ Noble steed proud and fair, you shall take us anywhere. _ "

The van effortlessly bounces across the water, leaving a trail of green sparkles in its tracks. They're all drawn to the windows, watching as the land gets further and further away, water glistening in the sunlight. When the water starts to darken they know they're close, gazes shifting to the demonic rocks before them. 

The skies around the island darken, not as thunderous as they were back on the Isle, but a swirling darkness in comparison to the clear skies they're used to seeing in Auradon. The rocks jut out of the water like knives, sculpted together to form the deadliest of images. The skull is clear, and as the van comes to a halt, they get a chance to admire the interior up close. 

Jay jumps out first, pulling Carlos with him as Evie and Mal do the same. The rocks spiral up, surprisingly smooth as they curve around to create the base of the skull. Mal runs her hand over a rock, eyes glistening in wonder as she slowly walks around. 

"This is more like it," she exclaims, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

Her wicked smile is infectious, and her emerald eyes sparkle. They land on Jay's, seeing the eagerness reflected back at her. They race to the van, instantly finding the foam swords Carlos had stashed there, as if Evie would let them bring real swords (especially not to a place called Skull Rock.)

"Think you've got what it takes to beat me, Mal?" Jay teases, bopping her shoulder with the foam blade. 

She throws her head back, grinning from ear to ear. "Wouldn't be the first time,  _ Jaybear _ ." 

Jay has little time to react as Mal swings her arm back, sword smacking his chest with a loud thud. He falls back at the impact, staggering a little as Mal races under a tunnel, her playful jeering echoing around the cavern.

_ "Catch me if you can!"  _

Jay springs back up with a competitive grin, charging in the same direction Mal disappeared. Carlos sniggers, catching Evie’s bemused glance.

“Should we stop them?”

“And have them pouting the entire time?” Evie shakes her head, “I don’t think so, C. Let them burn off their energy, whilst you and I explore in peace.”

Carlos laughs again, “Jay is going to win though.”

“I don’t know, my girl is sneaky;” Evie smirks, a little pride in her tone.

He raises his brows, his own smirk rising, “Care to put some money on that?” 

She shakes his hand, tugging him a little closer, smile all too sweet in contrast to the glint he can see in her eye. 

“Thank you in advance for my new materials.”

Evie flips her hair over her shoulder and struts, yes  _ struts _ , into the rocky cavern. Carlos grins and easily catches up to her, arm draping over her shoulder. 

The rocks are a mixture of jagged and smooth, jutting out in every direction. Dark greys and a glimmer of deep blue reflect all around them. The rocks spiral up in varying levels, and they can immediately spot where Jay and Mal are. They circle one another, moving their swords in quick motions in an attempt to catch the other out. Mal ducks when Jay lunges, darting around him and spinning her sword like it’s a baton. 

Jay grins, using her trick to his advantage and striking her side. She whips around, raising her sword to fend off his attack. Jay strikes again, raising his sword in an exaggerated motion, flashing her a cocky grin. Mal blocks his thrust with a swipe of her own, managing to jab Jay’s arm. He grunts at the unexpected force, suddenly thankful Evie didn’t let them bring real blades.

He shakes his head, never one to back down. Mal looks far too proud of herself. He spins, bringing his weapon to smack her shoulder. 

“That all you’ve got Mal?!” 

Mal scoffs, blocking his swipe, her smile every bit as challenging as Jay’s. 

“Do your worst.” 

Jay’s smirk darkens, mischief sparkling in his expression. “With pleasure.”

He strikes forward, jabbing at an opening, and Mal quickly blocks it. They circle one another, swords meeting at every strike. It’s a well practiced dance, moving perfectly in time, both striking with confidence. Jay raises his sword as Mal brings her own down, cutting him off. 

Mal swings particularly forcefully and darts down the steps, Jay hot on her heels. Jay swipes at her shoulder, met with Mal’s counter attack to his ribs. He clutches it, staggering back with a pained gasp, his sword lowering as he holds his side. Mal steps back, eyes widening at the unmistakable pain etched in his features. 

“It didn’t hurt that bad, c’mon Jay.” 

She approaches him with a guilty tug at her lips, guard completely down as she nears closer. In a blink Jay swings his arm back and strikes her stomach. Mal shrieks, jumping out of reach, a scathing glare thrown his way. 

“Don’t do that!” 

Jay shrugs, eyes full of mirth. “You said to do my worst.”

Mal growls, low and threatening. Jay’s still grinning when she rushes him, raising her sword in an unceremonious sweep and striking his neck. She spins, using her height to her advantage and striking him with a harsh kick to his shin, sword whacking his stomach with enough force that he stumbles to the ground in one fell swoop. His sword falls out of his hand and he glares up at her, rubbing at his arm. Mal smirks, jabbing his chest with the end of her sword. 

He jabs a finger at her. “That’s cheating.” 

“We call that winning  _ Jaybear,”  _ she jabs with a tad more force, or as much force a foam sword can muster. 

“Eugh, fine,” Jay sighs holding his hands in surrender, “You win, this time.”

Mal takes his hand, pulling him to his feet, her evil smirk softening as her gaze runs over him. Her lip worried between her teeth as she speaks, “I didn’t actually hurt you, did I?” 

Jay brushes it off with a wave of his hand, clapping her on the shoulder and pouting for good measure.

“Just my ego.” 

A smug smirk is her response. She raises her sword and bops him on the shoulder. He laughs and pushes her shoulder, secretly a little proud of her win. 

“Maybe I could talk to Coach about letting you join the club,” Jay suggests with an easy smile, “we could use your skill. Screw Boreradon’s stupid rules. If you’re good, you’re good no matter what your gender.”

Mal shakes her head, chuckling a little, “that’s okay, you have a strong team with Lonnie. Being in a club would take the fun out of it.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure, but uh- thank you.” 

Jay stills, a little surprised at the softness in her smile. He nods his understanding and shakes his head. Neither of them were usually soft, both much more comfortable with their tough personas. He leans closer, ruffling her hair and delighting in the growl he receives. There’s the Mal he knows.

She waltzes away with her sword slung over her shoulder, making sure to bump his shoulder as she passes. Jay watches her leave with a fond smile. 

“You just lost me $10,” Carlos’s voice sounds beside him.

Jay pivots to see Carlos leaning against the wall, a proud smile on his face despite his words. He gives him a small apologetic smile, gaze drifting to the girls. Mal twirls her sword again, grinning triumphantly as she reaches Evie.

“Did you see  _ that _ ?”

Evie claps her hands pulling Mal in for a victory kiss. Mal responds in kind, smiling into the kiss before pulling back and Jay can hear the eagerness seeping into her tone. 

“E, you have to take my picture!” 

There’s a warmth in his chest at seeing the way Evie snaps photos, fawning over Mal as she poses dramatically against the wall. Mal’s smile is unguarded, her face lighting up brighter than he’s ever seen.

“You let Mal win!” 

Jay clamps a hand over Carlos's mouth. "Not so loud Pup." 

He sighs feeling Carlos pouting against his hand and pulls back. 

"Sorry dude," he runs a gentle hand over Carlos's shoulder. 

"It's okay," Carlos smiles up at him adoringly. "You're the sweetest and I love you."

A flush spreads across Jay's cheeks burning bright. It isn't the first time they've said those words to one another, but it never fails to surprise him every time he hears them, always said with such certainty. He gently tugs Carlos closer and places a light kiss on pink lips. 

"I love you, too."

Carlos intertwines their fingers and let's his head rest against Jay's chest. Jay snakes his arms around Carlos's waist, pulling him in closer. Carlos makes a happy noise in response, snuggling in closer. 

"See, you're the sweetest."

"Look how happy she is C," he nods in the girl's general direction. "I had to."

Carlos hums, squeezing Jay's hands. "Thank you for taking care of us, even now."

**…**

Getting them all in the water had been all too easy, Jay had cannonballed from one of the top ledges, sending water in every direction. Carlos had taken little convincing, getting into his water shorts and jumping in after Jay. All three teasing him for the little pawprints on his shorts, which were of course red. Evie had stood by the edge of the water, watching the boys with a longing smile. She looks over her shoulder to where Mal leans against the wall. Mal smiles, giving her an encouraging nod. 

"I'll be fine E, go have fun."

Evie returns the smile with a dazzling one of her own, making a show of slowly removing her clothes to reveal a blue bikini,  _ Evie blue _ of course. She winks at Mal, and graciously slides into the water, somehow managing to keep her hair dry. 

"Nice of you to join us, Princess." Jay gives her a light splash. 

Evie splashes him back with a little extra force, giggling when he splutters and proceeds to float away from her. 

Carlos and Evie do laps of the pool, falling into an easy pace. Jay manages to stay quiet for all of a couple of minutes before he’s leaping into the fold, sending waves both of their way. 

Evie arches her eyebrow, giving Carlos her  _ ‘is he serious’ _ smirk. Carlos grins in silent agreement. Jay’s hearty chuckling is cut off as two jets of water land on him, perfectly timed to smack him in the face mid-laugh. Jay scowls at Carlos’s victorious smirk, firing back with full power. Evie attempts to swim away but Jay’s quicker, firing water at her with lightning speed. 

“Ooops.” 

Jay laughs harder, diving underwater to avoid Evie’s wrath. He reemerges seconds later, smirking at the way her hair sticks to her forehead, and is met with another splash. He backs away holding his hands up, but it does nothing. Evie's splashing relentlessly and Carlos is firing at him from the other side. 

“You’re such a traitor!” Jay points at him with an accusing finger. 

Carlos shrugs, still smiling. “What? I like being on the winning side for once.”

Evie shoots Jay a smug smirk and glides back towards the rocks where Mal has since perched. Mal sits close to the edge, spellbook in hand as she idly flips through. Her gaze flits to Evie as she swims closer. 

“Hey you.” 

Mal lowers her book with a soft smile, watching Evie glide back and forth. She knows Evie is putting on a little show for her, and she’s all too happy to admit her attention is hooked. 

“Are you coming in, M?”

Mal thumbs the corner of her page. “Eh, I don’t know, E.” 

Evie glides closer and leans up to place her hand beside Mal’s, careful not to get any water on the book. Mal places the book behind her and turns back to meet Evie’s hopeful gaze. 

“I was just going to practice some spells.” 

“You know I fully support you exploring your magic,” Evie reaffirms humming thoughtfully. “But you could always do that later.” 

Mal seems to consider it, gaze drifting between her spellbook and the water. Evie’s siren eyes stare up at Mal, lips curved in a seductive smirk. Evie knows how to sway her girlfriend, fluttering her eyelashes for good measure. 

“You comin’ in yet, Mal?” Carlos cajoles from the water.

Evie’s hand rests on Mal’s, bringing her attention back. She gives Mal a soft smile, eyes full of understanding. Mal releases a breath she didn’t remember holding and nods her head slowly. Evie kisses her hand, releasing it so Mal can run to the van to retrieve her swimwear. She returns in her suit, a simple one piece with a green and purple scale pattern; her hair tied in a loose ponytail. 

Mal approaches the edge slowly, surveying her options. Evie beckons her with a crook of her finger, softly calling her name. None of them notice Jay creeping up behind her until it’s too late. Strong arms giving her a shove, and Mal lands in the water with a loud splash. Jay’s booming laughter is the first thing Mal hears when she resurfaces, only to be splashed once again as he jumps in beside her. 

Mal splashes him directly in the eye, “you’re an asshole.” 

Jay shakes his head, his hair smacking her in the face in retaliation as he grins from ear to ear. 

“I regret nothing.” 

Mal leaps on him forcefully, trying to dunk him underwater. When her attempts fail, she settles for pelting him with large jets of water, evil cackling as he struggles to bat it away. She’s not going to tell Jay about the water spells she was studying. It’s much more fun watching him struggle. 

It’s pretty obvious Jay won’t be escaping splashes any time soon. Carlos gleefully joins Mal in her attack, both fixing Jay with identical evil smirks. Evie takes the time to gently glide away and pointedly ignore all of Jay’s cries. She’ll consider helping him later. She smiles to herself, watching the action with an adoring gaze. It takes less than five minutes for Evie to get sucked back in, scooping Mal into her arms and effortlessly carrying her away. The soft sound of the boys giggling is like music to Evie’s ears. And with Mal in her arms, the day couldn’t have gone any better. 


End file.
